Odd Family
by Rinzu15 the 4th Espada
Summary: Kumpulan Oneshot gaje. Mengisahkan tentang kehidupan rumah tangga Naruto dan Sakura yang penuh dengan kekonyolan. Scene2: NaruSaku/KakuHidan/Konohamaru. Just for fun! Don't like? Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Aku bawa fic narusaku baru lagi, hehe... Kayaknya yang ini fic yang paling gaje bin aneh, deh! Idenya muncul gitu aja di tengah malem buta, waktu aku nggak bisa bobo...ckckck... Karena ini kumpulan oneshot, jadi mungkin ada yang gak berhubungan ceritanya satu sama lain. Tamatnya juga gak tentu, tergantung ideku untuk lanjut atau nggak, hee...

Oh, iya gomen karena belum update fic yang Tales From Myobokuzan-nya, aku lagi gak mood buat ngetik ficnya, ehehe... *ditimpukin readers*. Tapi insya Allah, bakal aku update, kok!^^v

**Warning** : AU, Typo, OOC, dsb. Don't like? don't read!

**Disclaimer :**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Story by. Rinzu15

**:: ::**

**Odd Family**

**Scene 1: Demam Artis **

**:: ::**

Hai, aku Namikaze Naruto (23) yang belum lama ini menikahi gadis cantik pujaanku. Gadis berambut merah muda yang tak kalah enerjiknya dengan diriku, hehe… Sakura Haruno (22), oh ralat! Sekarang sudah jadi Sakura Namikaze. Aku seorang pemilik Kedai Ramen Namikaze yang tinggal di rumah sederhana bersama istriku tercinta.

Kehidupan rumah tanggaku setelah kurang lebih tiga bulan menikah, baik-baik saja. Semuanya berjalan normal dan bahagia tentunya, meski terkadang aku selalu kena omelan Sakura karena kebodohanku. Walaupun begitu, aku sudah terbiasa dengan kecerewetan Sakura. Aku menganggap itu sebagai tanda sayangnya untukku.

Setidaknya, kenormalan itu masih berlangsung jika saja 'gadis' itu tidak datang dalam kehidupan keluargaku, oh maksudku kehidupan istriku. Awalnya hal ini tidak ku jadikan masalah, karena menurutku wajar-wajar saja kita mengagumi seseorang. Namun sepertinya lama kelamaan kekaguman itu sudah melebihi batas wajar. Dan hal itu membuatku cukup pusing sekarang jika melihat sikap Sakura.

Ya, kurang lebih sudah tiga minggu ini Sakura mengagumi sosok gadis bernama Karin, seorang dancer dengan skill yang hebat, sang finalis acara KMB alias Konoha Mencari Bakat, acara yang sedang hangat-hangatnya di Konoha. Sakura tidak pernah absen untuk menonton aksinya di TV.

"Naru-kun, lihat! Karin hebat sekali 'kan? Gerakannya saat menari benar-benar keren! Aku jadi ingin bisa break dance seperti itu, haha…" komentarnya saat menonton aksi jagoannya. Aku hanya bisa tertawa mendengar ucapannya.

Dan kupikir itu cuma sekedar komentarnya saja. Tak lama setelah itu, yang ku dengar bahwa Karin berhasil menjadi juara KMB. Dari situlah istriku mulai bersikap tak wajar. Tak jarang aksi Karin kerap kali menghiasi layar kaca. Bahkan video aksinya mulai beredar. Tentu saja Sakura juga tak ketinggalan untuk membeli video yang sedang laris itu.

Suatu hari aku terkejut saat melihatnya mempraktekkan gerakan tarian break dance Karin. "Sa-Sakura-chan, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Naru-kun, aku sedang berlatih. Apa kau tidak melihat?" jawabnya tanpa melihat ke arahku. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan tiap gerakan si penari.

"Berlatih? Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura sejenak menghentikan gerakannya dan menekan tombol pause dari remote DVD-nya. Dia tersenyum manis dan menghampiriku.

"Aku belum bilang, ya? Minggu ini ada kontes dance. Siapa yang gerakannya bisa sekeren Karin, akan mendapatkan tiket jalan-jalan ke luar negeri sama Karin! Kyaaa~ aku bertekad untuk ikut kontes itu dan memenangkan tiketnya!" serunya dengan girang.

"Apa? Kau ingin ikut kontes itu? ya ampun, Sakura-chan, lebih baik kau batalkan saja! Aku tidak mau kau jadi keseleo gara-gara nge-dance seperti itu!" tegurku.

"Tidak bisa, Naru-kun! Kau tenang saja, aku 'kan sering olahraga jadi tidak mungkin keseleo! Pokoknya aku akan ikut kontes itu, titik!"

"Hh~ terserah kau saja, deh, Sakura-chan…" ucapku pasrah.

Sakura memang cukup keras kepala. Aku tidak mau sampai berdebat dengannya. Bisa-bisa aku kena bogemannya nanti.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Hari kontes pun datang. Sepertinya Sakura benar-benar sudah siap dengan penampilannya. Pagi itu terdengar ribut sekali. Sakura terlihat sibuk berdandan. Aku yang baru saja bangun dari tidurku, yang sebenarnya terbangun gara-gara suara ribut yang dibuat Sakura, langsung terbelalak lebar saat melihat penampilan istriku.

"Sakura-chan…apa-apaan penampilanmu itu?" pekikku tak percaya.

Sakura yang sibuk menyisir rambutnya, langsung menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum lebar. "Taraa! Bagaimana penampilanku, Naru-kun? Keren 'kan?" tanyanya dengan wajah innocent.

Aku hanya bisa sweat dropped dan melongo dibuatnya. Ya, ampun…celana yang dipakainya benar-benar super pendek! Selain itu dia juga mengenakan sepatu tinggi dan memakai stocking hitam sampai pahanya. "Sakura-chan, kau akan tampil seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja! Ini 'kan gaya Karin!"

"Aduh! Tapi celana yang kau pakai itu terlalu pendek, Sakura-chan! Ganti dengan yang lebih panjang, deh!"

"Tidak bisa, Naru-kun! Karin selalu memakai celana pendek seperti ini! Lagipula celana ini sengaja aku beli untuk penampilanku hari ini. Sayang kalau tidak dipakai. Sudah, ya? Aku harus segera berangkat sekarang. Doakan aku agar lolos, ya, Naru-kun!"

Dengan ciuman singkat di bibirku, Sakura bergegas pergi tanpa bisa kucegah. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. "Semoga Sakura-chan tidak lolos!" umpatku dalam hati sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sore harinya Sakura pulang dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal. "Tadaima!" ucapnya seraya menjatuhkan diri di sofa dengan kasar. Aku yang kebetulan baru pulang dari kerja langsung menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya. "Okaeri," jawabku.

"Aku mencium kabar buruk," godaku selanjutnya.

Sakura menatapku sambil cemberut. Jujur saja wajahnya terlihat lucu sekali saat sedang seperti itu. Entahlah, menurutku mau seperti apapun ekspresi wajah Sakura, tetap saja terlihat cantik di mataku. Tapi tentu saja, ekspresi wajahnya saat tersenyum adalah yang paling cantik diantara semuanya.

"Aku tidak lolos!" jawabnya singkat.

"Hah?" Aku pura-pura kaget mendengarnya. Padahal dalam hati aku bersorak gembira. Aku tahu ini jahat. Tapi aku tidak mau kalau Sakura sampai muncul di televisi dan digemari oleh banyak pria.

"Menyebalkan! Aku rasa jurinya berbuat curang! Huh, padahal aku sudah berlatih keras, tapi mereka tidak memberiku kesempatan!"

Aku mengelus punggung Sakura, mencoba menghiburnya. "Sudah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Mungkin belum saatnya kau menang, Sakura-chan."

"Tapi aku kesal! Seharusnya kau lihat gerakanku, Naru-kun, aku tidak kalah kerennya dari dia! Kalau bertemu dengannya lagi akan ku shannaro dia! Huh, lihat saja!" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

Aku segera saja beranjak dari sofa karena mulai merasakan aura yang tidak mengenakkan di sekitarnya. Sebelum aku jadi korban pelampiasan rasa kesalnya, aku memilih untuk menyingkir saja dan membiarkan Sakura sendiri sampai amarahnya reda.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Beberapa minggu kemudian, pesona Karin lambat laun mulai tenggelam. Sakura pun sudah melupakan kejadian yang lalu dan kembali menjadi Sakuraku yang dulu. Namun ternyata itu tidak berlangsung lama. Karena lagi-lagi sebuah tayangan televisi menyiarkan sebuah acara konser musik dengan artis pendatang baru sebagai tamunya, yang belum lama ini baru saja merilis album perdananya.

Dari situ mulailah berita kehebohan sang penyanyi merebak di Konoha. Banyak media yang tak luput dari berita sang artis, Ino Yamanaka, seorang wanita bertalenta yang memiliki suara emas dan gaya yang menggemaskan.

Dan lagi, istriku mulai mengidolakannya. Dia tak ketinggalan membeli kaset Ino. Setiap hari, saat sedang beres-beres rumah, dia selalu menyetel lagunya di tape sambil ikut bernyanyi. Sampai saat itu aku sama sekali tidak terganggu.

Namun beberapa hari kemudian, saat aku pulang bekerja, aku dikagetkan dengan pemandangan di dalam kamar saat aku memasukinya. Di dinding kamar semuanya dihiasi dengan tempelan poster-poster Ino!

"Sakuraa-chaaaaann! Apa-apaan poster-poster ini?" teriakku.

Sakura yang saat itu sedang menyiapkan makan malam di dapur, langsung menghampiriku dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Naru-kun, pokoknya jangan kau cabut poster-poster itu dari tempatnya!" ancamnya dengan galak.

"Iya, tapi kenapa banyak sekali, sih? Benar-benar mengganggu pemandangan!"

"Habis Ino benar-benar cantik! Aku senang melihatnya. Awas kalau kau sampai mencabutnya, Naru-kun! Sudah, ayo cepat ganti baju! Makan malam sudah siap, nanti keburu dingin 'kan tidak enak," ujarnya sambil berjalan kembali ke dapur.

Aku memandangi kamar 'baruku' dengan lesu. Kau tahu, bahkan ada poster yang besarnya mengalahkan foto pernikahan kami! Ckckck…'Sakura-chan…'

Selesai makan malam dan mandi, aku bergabung dengan istriku yang sedang membaca buku di kasur. "Hei, sayang! Sudah waktunya kau tidur, ayo kemarikan bukunya!" Aku meraih buku yang sedang dibaca Sakura dari tangannya dan kemudian meletakkannya di meja samping tempat tidur.

"Aduh, itu'kan tanggung! Sedikit lagi selesai!" kilahnya.

"Besok saja dilanjutkan lagi."

Akhirnya Sakura mengalah dan mendengus pelan. Dia mulai membaringkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut, menutupi sampai lehernya. Seperti biasa, aku memeluknya supaya mendekat ke arahku. Dia pun mulai menaruh tangannya di pinggangku, saling memberi kehangatan satu sama lain.

"Aku harap, suatu saat nanti anak kita bisa secantik Ino, hihi…" ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Aku sejenak terkejut mendengar ucapannya. Namun tak lama kemudian tersenyum simpul. "Hmm…kalau laki-laki bagaimana?"

"Semoga saja perempuan," jawabnya dengan cuek.

Aku hanya mengangkat kedua alisku. "Kalau perempuan, aku tidak setuju kalau dia secantik Ino."

"Heh?" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mataku dengan bingung.

Aku pun kembali tersenyum lalu mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. "Aku ingin dia secantik ibunya."

Blush!

Ucapanku berhasil membuat wajah Sakura memerah. Duh, gemas sekali melihatnya merasa malu seperti itu, hihi… Benar-benar manis!

"Dasar gombal!" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leherku. Aku tahu, sebenarnya dia mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat itu dariku.

Aku memeluknya semakin erat dan mencium kepalanya. Betapa beruntungnya aku bisa menikah dengan gadis ini. Bagiku, tak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan dibanding bisa bersama dengannya. Aku merasa kalau aku adalah pria yang paling beruntung sedunia!

"Naru-kun, sebenarnya besok ada jumpa fans Ino, lho! Katanya lima orang fans beruntung yang berpenampilan mirip Ino akan diajak untuk dinner bareng Ino di restoran mewah!" ujar Sakura dengan penuh semangat.

"Apaa?" Mendengar hal itu, sontak wajahku yang tadinya sumringah, berubah drastis menjadi kusut.

"Besok, kau antar aku, ya, Naru-kun!"

Lagi-lagi acara konyol seperti ini! Aku benar-benar tidak mau membayangkan Sakura berpenampilan seperti waktu itu lagi!

Tanpa melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajahku saat itu, Sakura dengan manisnya sudah tertidur pulas di pelukanku. Bagus! Apa lagi yang akan terjadi besok?

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Sore harinya, aku pulang bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya karena Sakura memintaku untuk mengantarnya ke tempat acara jumpa fans Ino. Setelah memarkir mobilku di depan rumah, aku pun segera masuk ke dalam.

"Sakura-chan, ayo! Kau sudah siap belum?" teriakku.

Karena tidak ada jawaban, aku pun mulai mencari sosoknya ke dapur. Namun, aku terkejut ketika mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang berkuncir ekor kuda dengan pakaian warna ungu yang cukup seksi, sedang mengambil minum dari galon dengan posisi memunggungiku.

"Ah, ada tamu, ya? Maaf aku tidak tahu…" ujarku pada gadis yang sepertinya teman Sakura itu. Dalam hati, aku bertanya-tanya kenapa Sakura tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya kalau akan pergi bersama temannya juga?

Mendengar suaraku, gadis pirang itu pun akhirnya menoleh. "Tamu? Siapa yang kau bilang tamu, Naru-kun?" tanyanya.

"Hoh?" Aku membelalakkan mataku tak mengerti. Berani sekali gadis ini memanggilku 'Naru-kun'! Kenapa juga dia tahu namaku? Padahal kami baru saja bertemu! Yang boleh memanggilku begitu cuma Sakura-chan saja!

Gadis itu kemudian menatapku dengan serius. "Ya, ampun…Naru-kun, jangan bilang kalau kau tidak mengenaliku, ya?" ucapnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

Hah? Apa maksudnya? Memangnya aku mengenal gadis ini sebelumnya?

Aku mengamati wajahnya dengan seksama. Mata emeraldnya yang indah terasa begitu familiar denganku. Warna yang sama dengan warna mata Sakura. Dan tiba-tiba saja, mataku terbelalak lebar begitu menyadari siapa gadis cantik ini.

"Sakura-chaaaaaannnn?" teriakku dengan keras. Tanganku menunjuk wajahnya tak percaya.

"Baka! Memangnya kau kira aku ini siapa? Payah, kau baru sadar sekarang. Apa segitu berubahnya wajahku sampai kau tidak mengenali istrimu sendiri, Naru-kun? Padahal aku cuma mengecat rambutku jadi kuning saja."

"A-a-apa? Pe-penampilan macam apa ini, Sakura-chaan? Ya, ampuunn, bajumu… bajumu ini…kenapa perutmu kau pamerkan begitu, hah?" teriakku heboh sambil menunjuk-nunjuk perut Sakura yang terekspos karena baju atasannya yang minim itu.

"Naru-kun, ini 'kan kostum Ino Yamanaka. Aku memesannya dari Shizune-san khusus untuk acara spesial ini."

Aku merasa seperti tertimpa batu besar tepat di atas kepalaku! Penampilan Sakura membuatku shock. Rambutnya yang dicat kuning dengan pakaian ungu tanpa lengan yang bagian perutnya terbuka! Persis baju yang dipakai Ino di poster yang tertempel di dinding kamar kami.

"Tidak boleh! Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu keluar dengan pakaian seperti ini, Sakura-chan!"

"Apa?"

"Pokoknya ganti dengan yang lain!"

"Tidak mau! Aku sudah memesannya, ini 'kan baju yang keren!"

"Sakura-chan…!"

"Sudah, jangan banyak protes, Naru-kun! Cepat kita pergi!" Sakura pun langsung menarikku keluar menuju mobil. Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa mencegahnya…

Akhirnya aku menjalankan mobil menuju tempat jumpa fans itu.

Dua jam kemudian kami pun sudah kembali ke rumah. Wajah Sakura sudah tak diragukan lagi terlihat lesu karena lagi-lagi dia belum beruntung mendapatkan kesempatan untuk dinner bareng Ino.

"Sudah, jangan sedih, Sakura-chan… Kalau kau mau, nanti aku temani dinner di restoran mana pun yang kamu mau," hiburku.

"Huh, tapi 'kan tidak ada Ino-nya!"

Aduh, susah juga membujuknya kalau sudah begini. Aku jadi bingung harus bagaimana. Setelah ini pasti Sakura akan terus cemberut dan marah-marah seperti ini. Haaahh~

"Hoeeekk!" Tiba-tiba saja Sakura berlari ke kamar mandi sambil menutupi mulutnya. Aku tentu saja cemas dan mengikutinya ke kamar mandi.

"Hoeeekk!" Terdengar lagi suara itu dari mulutnya.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura-chan?" tanyaku sambil mengurut punggungnya.

"Tidak tahu, Naru-kun. Rasanya mual sekali. Mungkin aku masuk angin…"

Aku menghela napas panjang dan menyadari sebab Sakura bisa sampai seperti ini. "Pasti gara-gara kau memakai baju itu, jadinya masuk angin. Sebentar, aku ambilkan air hangat untukmu."

Aku segera ke dapur dan mengambil segelas air hangat untuk Sakura. Setelah itu, aku kembali ke tempat Sakura yang terlihat baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku pun menyerahkan air minum itu pada Sakura. "Ayo, diminum dulu!"

"Terima kasih, Naru-kun."

Setelah menghabiskan air minumnya, aku pun menuntun Sakura menuju tempat tidur. "Lebih baik kau istirahat saja, Sakura-chan!" ujarku.

"Hem…" Sakura mengangguk dan kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Aku menarik selimut sehingga menutupi tubuhnya.

Setelah aku mengecup keningnya, Sakura pun memejamkan matanya, sementara aku memilih untuk menonton TV sebentar.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Keesokan harinya lagi-lagi aku dikejutkan oleh suara Sakura yang muntah-muntah, namun tetap tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya. Aku jadi semakin cemas dan segera menghampirinya.

"Sakura-chan, kau tidak apa-apa? Lebih baik kita periksa ke dokter saja. Aku khawatir terjadi apa-apa padamu."

"Tidak apa-apa, kok, Naru-kun. Mungkin setelah minum obat akan segera sembuh."

"Tidak, Sakura-chan. Lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit sekarang, ayo!"

Setelah kupaksa, akhirnya Sakura mau juga ke rumah sakit. Di sana kami bertemu dengan Dokter Tsunade.

Setelah Sakura selesai diperiksa, Dokter Tsunade kembali ke tempat duduknya dan tersenyum pada kami. "Naruto-san, istri Anda tidak apa-apa, kok! Ini hanya gejala umum wanita hamil." Jelasnya dengan santai.

"Apaaa?" Aku terlonjak kaget mendengarnya, begitu juga Sakura. "Ha-hamil? Istriku hamil?"

"Benar sekali, Naruto-san. Setelah kuperiksa ternyata istri Anda memang positif hamil. Kalau tidak percaya lihat saja buktinya di test pack itu."

Aku pun meraih test pack yang ditunjukkan Dokter Tsunade, dan terlihat dua buah garis merah di sana.

"Naru-kun… aku... aku hamil?" Sakura berseru senang.

"Iya, Sakura-chan, kau benar-benar hamil!" Aku langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat. "Aku akan jadi ayah! Kau akan jadi ibu, Sakura-chan!"

"Iya..." Sakura mulai meneteskan air mata haru dari mata emeraldnya.

"Selamat, ya kalian berdua!" ucap Dokter Tsunade ikut bahagia dengan kabar ini.

Setelah mengetahui kabar gembira itu, aku berniat untuk menyelenggarakan pesta kecil-kecilan di rumah sederhana kami. Aku sengaja membeli makanan siap saji di restoran supaya lebih praktis dan tidak membuat Sakura terlalu lelah.

Selesai makan, kami berdua duduk di sofa sambil menonton film kung-fu komedi yang dibintangi oleh dua aktris muda, yang sering disebut sebagai T2 alias Tenten dan Temari.

Kami tertawa ketika melihat adegan-adegan lucu saat sang bintang utamanya beraksi dengan lincah melawan musuh-musuhnya. Mirip sekali denga Jackie Chan.

"Keren sekali Tenten dan Temari!" seru Sakura.

"Benar, mereka hebat!" komentarku.

"Oh, iya, Naru-kun, nanti bantu aku untuk melepas poster-poster Ino, ya?"

"Eh? Kau…benar-benar akan melepasnya, Sakura-chan?" tanyaku tak percaya. "Kau sudah tidak nge-fans lagi sama Ino?"

"Begitulah…"

Yaaaayyy! Aku berteriak girang dalam hati. Akhirnya, poster-poster itu akan menghilang juga dari dinding kamarku! Aku pun mengelus perut Sakura yang masih rata itu sambil tersenyum senang. 'Terima kasih, nak! Berkat kau, ibumu bisa kembali lagi seperti dulu, hehe…' batinku.

"Dan sebagai gantinya…kau ganti poster Ino dengan poster Tenten dan Temari yang cute itu, hihi…" Sakura terkikik geli.

"Naniii?"

Aku langsung membeku seketika dengan wajah shock.

"Oke, Naru-kun? I love you!" Setelah mencium pipiku, Sakura melenggang begitu saja menuju kamar.

"TIDAAAAAKKK! Kamisamaaaa…!"

"Naru-kun, jangan teriak-teriak begitu!"

Begitulah istriku, Namikaze Sakura, yang tak henti-hentinya demam artis!

Aku melirik ke arah televisi dan menggeram kesal. "Aku hancurkan saja TV ini sekalian 'ttebayoooo!"

Poor Naruto...

**~End of scene 1~**

Thanks for reading!^^

Review?

ll

ll

v


	2. Chapter 2

Waahh, udah lama nggak update ni fic, hehe… Gomen buat yang udah nunggu sampe berabad lamanya *lebeee!*

**Makasih yang udah ripiu chapter 1 : **

• **yuuaja • Yuki Tsukushi • AeroBoy • Kurousa Hime • Masahiro 'Night' Seiran • Tisa's Flower • Riku88 • Hikari Meiko Eunjo • Made kun • Hiru no akuma • KataokaFidy • Ammai • Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura • Sabaku Tema-chan • Lady Prussia • inza-syachan • Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa • Wi3nter • Ridho Uciha • Meli .S. B'Mepasupati**

**Warning** **:** AU, Typo, OOC, Humor yang garing bin aneh, yang pasti ini Just For Fun! Don't like? Just go back! (Apalagi yang benci akut sama pairingnya)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Story by. Rinzu15

**:: ::**

**Odd Family**

**Scene 2: Koper Hitam **

**:: ::**

Naruto menutup dan mengunci koper hitamnya lalu bergegas keluar dari kedai ramen miliknya setelah berpamitan kepada seluruh karyawannya. Tepat di depan pintu keluar kedai, Naruto sempat melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengecek keadaan jalanan. Setelah dirasa aman, dia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil yang terparkir di depan kedai. Sebuah senyum kecil nampak menghias wajahnya. Naruto tidak sabar memberi kabar pada sang istri di rumah.

Dua orang laki-laki dengan jubah hitam bermotif awan merah yang sedari tadi duduk di dalam mobil hitam tak jauh dari Kedai Ramen Namikaze, ternyata memerhatikan Naruto dari balik selembar koran. Dan hal itu ternyata luput dari perhatian Naruto.

Salah satu dari mereka berbisik pelan pada rekannya. "Dia sudah keluar. Ayo Ikuti!"

Sang rekan mengangguk dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Akhirnya, dua orang laki-laki berkacamata hitam yang terlihat mencurigakan itu, secara diam-diam mengikuti Naruto.

Di kediaman Namikaze-Haruno, Sakura tampak sedang menata piring dan gelas di atas meja makan bundar seraya bersenandung kecil. Dia meletakkan makanan yang telah dimasaknya untuk makan malam bersama suami tercinta.

Sakura melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di ruang tengah. Pukul 18:54. Sebentar lagi suaminya tiba di rumah. Waktunya benar-benar tepat. Dia pun bergegas melepas celemeknya dan membereskan alat masaknya. Tak lupa Sakura merapikan penampilannya yang sedikit acak-acakkan.

Tak lama kemudian, suara pintu yang terbuka terdengar. "Tadaima, Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto dengan girang.

"Okaeri, Naru-kun!" jawab Sakura yang muncul menyambut sang suami dengan senyum paling manis. Sakura menghampiri Naruto yang baru selesai melepas sepatunya.

Melihat senyum manis istrinya, Naruto balas tersenyum. Sebuah ciuman selamat datang yang hangat dan lembut mendarat di bibir Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, tolong simpan koper ini di tempat yang aman, ya!" pinta Naruto sambil membelai pipi Sakura dengan lembut.

"Memangnya apa isi koper ini, Naru-kun?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Setahunya, Naruto tidak pernah pulang dengan membawa koper. Suaminya itu selalu menyimpan semua berkas kerjanya di kedai, kecuali jika ada pesanan besar, baru Naruto akan membawa berkas-berkasnya ke rumah. Itupun hanya menggunakan map plastik, bukan koper.

"Ssshh…jangan keras-keras, Sakura-chan! Di dalam koper ini…," Naruto membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sakura.

Tiba-tiba saja mata Sakura membulat mendengarnya. "Haaahhh? Na-Naru-kun, kau serius? Isi koper ini benar-benar…." Sakura menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"Iya, Sakura-chan. Aku belum sempat menyimpannya karena tempatnya sudah tutup, jadi terpaksa aku bawa pulang. Pokoknya kau sembunyikan koper ini, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku mengerti, Naru-kun! Ya, sudah lebih baik sekarang kau langsung ke meja makan saja, makan malamnya sudah siap. Aku akan menyimpan koper ini ke kamar," ucap Sakura.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali! Perutku sudah keroncongan, hehe…. Arigatou, Sakura-chan!" Naruto mengecup pipi Sakura kemudian menuju meja makan.

Setelah merapikan letak sepatu Naruto, Sakura pun bangkit dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan pintu depan. Namun, baru saja dua langkah Sakura berjalan tiba-tiba saja bel berbunyi. Sakura pun akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menuju pintu. Koper hitam yang dipegangnya diletakkan di sisi dinding dekat penyimpanan payung.

Ting tong! Ting tong!

"Ya, sebentar!" Sesaat setelah pintu dibuka, terlihatlah sesosok anak laki-laki berusia enambelas tahun dengan rambut hitam yang dikuncir. Dia membawa banyak sekali barang bawaan. Koper hitam di tangan kanan, kantong plastik yang besar di tangan kiri. Belum lagi sebuah tas ransel di atas punggungnya.

"Konohamaru!" seru Sakura dengan terkejut.

"Konbanwa, Sakura-neechan! Maaf, aku mampir malam-malam dan mengganggu kalian." Konohamaru ―yang notabene adalah adik Naruto, nyengir lebar. Benar-benar mirip sekali dengan Naruto.

"Kau mau kemana? Kenapa kau membawa banyak barang seperti itu? Ah―!" tiba-tiba Sakura menatap Konohamaru dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Jangan-jangan…kau kabur dari rumah, ya, Konohamaru?"

"Eh, tidak, Nee-chan! Bukan begitu! Aku sama sekali tidak kabur dari rumah, kok!" Konohamaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Aku baru saja pulang study tour dan sengaja mampir ke sini untuk memberikan kalian oleh-oleh, hehe…," jelasnya sambil mengangkat kantong plastik besar di tangan kirinya.

"Ya, ampun…ternyata begitu, ya? Kau ini, repot-repot sekali. Padahal ini sudah malam, besok 'kan masih bisa diantarkan."

"Tidak apa-apa, Nee-chan, lagipula sekalian lewat sini, kok!"

"Oh, ya sudah. Terima kasih banyak, ya, Konohamaru," ucap Sakura sambil meraih kantong plastik yang disodorkan Konohamaru. "Eh, kenapa kau tidak sekalian makan malam saja di sini bersama kami? Kebetulan, Naru-kun juga baru saja pulang."

"He? Bolehkah, Nee-chan?" Wajah Konohamaru nampak cerah mndengar tawaran itu. Kebetulan sekali perutnya memang sudah kempes setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh.

"Tentu saja. Masuklah!"

"Um…ano, Nee-chan…bisa tolong bantu aku membawakan tas-tas ini?" pinta Konohamaru malu-malu. Tangannya menunjuk tas kertas yang terletak di dekat pintu, jumlahnya lumayan banyak. Sakura benar-benar terkejut melihatnya.

"Hah? Masih ada lagi? Konohamaru, kau ini…."

"Begitulah, Nee-chan. Tas itu isinya hadiah untuk kaa-san dan tou-san. Maaf jadi merepotkanmu, hehe…," Konohamaru kembali nyengir.

Sakura hanya tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu sungkan, Konohamaru." Sakura segera meraih tas yang terletak di lantai teras rumahnya, sementara Konohamaru masuk seraya meletakkan koper hitamnya di samping koper milik Naruto untuk melepas sepatunya.

"Aku senang karena kau begitu baik sampai memberikan kami oleh-oleh. Pasti kau kesulitan membawa semua ini sendirian. Kenapa tidak minta tolong supaya Naruto menjemputmu?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Ya, aku tidak mau merepotkan Naruto-niichan. Aku tahu dia pasti sedang sibuk di kedai."

"Tapi kalau hanya sekedar mengantar saja, aku rasa Naruto tidak akan keberatan," ucap Sakura seraya meraih koper hitam milik Naruto sekaligus membawa kantong plastik besar yang diberikan Konohamaru. "Kau langsung ke ruang makan saja, aku mau menyimpan ini dulu ke kamar," lanjutnya sambil berlalu.

"Baiklah, Nee-chan. Terima kasih."

Konohamaru pun menuju ruang makan. Matanya melihat sang kakak tengah makan dengan lahap. Menyadari keberadaan seseorang di belakangnya, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya. "Siapa yang datang, Sakura-chan?"

"Hai, Naruto-niichan!" seru Konohamaru dengan cengiran lebarnya. Dia menghampiri meja makan.

Naruto terkejut melihat kedatangan sang adik. "Konohamaru!"

"Hmm…harumnya! Sepertinya enak!" Konohamaru langsung meraih piring yang sudah tersedia di meja makan. Terang saja Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Hei, tunggu dulu! Siapa bilang kalau kau boleh makan, hah?" Dengan setengah berteriak, Naruto menepis tangan Konohamaru yang akan mengambil makanan.

"Apaan, sih, Nii-chan? Sakura-neechan yang mengajakku untuk makan malam di sini, kok! Kalau tidak percaya tanya saja padanya langsung." Konohamaru menjulurkan lidahnya penuh kemenangan.

"Huh, dasar! Kau ini memang cari-cari kesempatan saja! Kau pasti sengaja datang ke sini saat jam makan malam agar kau bisa ikut makan, ya 'kan? Ayo mengaku saja!" cibir Naruto.

"Enak saja! Jangan menuduh orang sembarangan, dong! Aku ke sini untuk mengantarkan oleh-oleh, lalu Sakura-neechan mengajakku makan!" seru Konohamaru tak mau kalah. Dari dulu, kakak beradik ini memang tidak bisa akur.

"Hei, kenapa kalian ribut? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang baru saja kembali dari kamar.

"Neechan, Naruto-niichan sepertinya keberat―"

"Bukan apa-apa, Sakura-chan! Sepertinya Konohamaru masuk angin, dia kentut tanpa lihat sikon! Haha…," ucap Naruto asal, memotong kalimat Konohamaru. Dia tidak mau kalau Sakura sampai melancarkan bogemannya karena meributkan hal yang sungguh tidak penting.

"Hah? Sakura nampak melongo.

"Hei―!"

"Ayo makaaann!" teriak Naruto lagi, kembali memotong kalimat Konohamaru sambil nyengir. Dia kemudian mendorong kursi untuk Sakura dan membantunya mengambilkan makan malam. Diam-diam, Naruto sempat memberi death glare pada Konohamaru yang kini terlihat kesal.

"Kalian aneh sekali…," ucap Sakura pelan.

Mereka bertiga pun akhirnya menikmati santapan makan malam sambil sesekali dihiasi perang death glare antara Naruto dan Konohamaru.

Sementara itu di luar, tepatnya di dalam sebuah mobil hitam yang berhenti di depan rumah Naruto, dua orang laki-laki terlihat sedang mengintai dari balik kaca mobil mereka.

Tiba-tiba rekannya berbisik pelan, "Hei, Kakuzu, memangnya apa yang ada di dalam koper itu sampai kau mengincarnya?"

"Kau tidak tahu, Hidan? Di dalam koper itu isinya adalah uang! Uang sepuluh juta Ryo!" mata Kakuzu berbinar-binar di dalam cahaya malam yang remang-remang.

"A-Appuuaaa? S-sepuluh juta Ryo?" teriak Hidan tepat di depan wajah Kakuzu.

Tangan Kakuzu langsung menyingkirkan wajah Hidan dari hadapannya. "Jangan teriak begitu, Bodoh! Kita bisa ketahuan. Cih, sampai muncrat segala lagi, dasar jorok! Kau membuat wajahku yang baru saja luluran ini terkena virus dari hujan lokal yang kau buat!"

"Huh, luluran apanya? Luluran dengan minyak jelantah begitu mana bisa membuat kulit hitammu itu putih mulus sepertiku! Yang ada, malah kulitmu yang hitam itu semakin gosong, hahaha…."

"Diam kau, jangan menghina kulit eksotikku!" cibir Kakuzu seraya menyumpalkan kaos kaki busuk yang telah lama menjadi penghuni saku jubahnya pada mulut Hidan yang tengah terbahak-bahak.

"Hoooeeekk!" wajah Hidan terlihat pucat dan mual. "Kau gila? Aku bisa mati keracunan! Gah, busuk sekali rasanya. Lebih buruk dari kotoran unta! Lidahku sepertinya mati rasa," Hidan bersungut-sungut.

"Itu adalah rasa asam yang sangat langka. Senjata yang pas untuk menjerat korban, khukhukhu…."

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau koper itu isinya uang?"

"Aku bisa menciumnya, Hidan! Bau harum uang itu terus membelai hidungku."

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila! Mana mungkin uang bisa tercium oleh hidung? Kau ini seperti tuyul saja!"

"Terserah! Kau mau uangnya atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja aku mau! Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mendapatkan uang itu seluruhnya. Aku juga butuh uang untuk kesejahteraan para pengikut Jashin-ku."

"Pokoknya, tepat saat tengah malam nanti, kita menyelinap ke dalam dan kita curi koper itu."

"Baiklah."

"Kita kembali ke markas dan siapkan perlengkapan, ayo!"

Hidan pun mulai menjalankan kembali mobilnya meninggalkan rumah Naruto menuju markas persembunyian mereka yang sempit, gelap dan bau tujuh rupa. Mereka mengatur rencana strategi untuk penyelinapan malam nanti.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"Naruto-niichan, Sakura-neechan, aku pamit dulu, ya! Terima kasih banyak untuk jamuan makan malamnya."

"Sama-sama, Konohamaru. Kapan-kapan datang lagi ke sini, ya!"

"Tentu saja, Nee-chan!"

"Sudah, sana pulang! Kau ingin membuat Kaa-san dan Tou-san khawatir, ya?" Naruto mendengus sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Naruto!" Sakura menyenggol lengan Naruto.

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti, Nii-chan. Kau pasti sudah tidak sabar untuk melewati malam ini dengan Sakura-neechan 'kan? Hehe…," goda Konohamaru dengan nada genit yang tentu saja membuat wajah Naruto dan Sakura langsung merah padam.

"Dasar bocah mesum!" Naruto menjitak kepala Konohamaru.

"Aduh, sakiiit!" ringis Konohamaru seraya mengusap kepalanya yang kena sasaran pukulan. "Baiklah kalau begitu, selamat bersenang-senang! Ahaha…." Konohamaru langsung ngacir meninggalkan rumah kakaknya itu sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Dia benar-benar mirip sekali denganmu, Naru-kun, hihi…," Sakura terkikik sambil berjalan kembali ke dapur untuk mencuci piring bekas makan tadi. Naruto mengikuti Sakura dari belakang dengan sebuah seringai kecil.

"Hah? Masa, sih?"

"Ya, kalian berdua sama-sama hiperaktif dan konyol!"

"Hmm…tapi kau suka 'kan, Sakura-chan?" Naruto memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Kepalanya dibenamkan pada rambut soft pink Sakura sambil mencium lehernya dengan lembut, membuat Sakura berdesir.

"Naru-kun…biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini dulu!"

"Tapi, Sakura-chaaann…. Hh~ baiklah, tapi biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini, ya!" Naruto meletakkan dagunya di bahu Sakura sambil menutup matanya, merasakan aroma harum tubuh istri tercintanya itu. sakura hanya tersenyum dengan wajah merona. Suaminya itu kadang memang manja pada Sakura.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Tengah malam pun tiba. Naruto dan Sakura kini sudah terlelap di tempat tidurnya. Malam yang hening dan cukup dingin. Suara jangkrik di luar terdengar begitu nyaring, namun tidak mampu membangunkan dua insan itu dari mimpi mereka. Begitu pula dengan derap langkah dua orang laki-laki yang berpakaian serba hitam dengan jubah bercorak awan merah. Wajah mereka ditutupi oleh topeng kain hitam.

Hidan dan Kakuzu perlahan mulai memasuki halaman rumah Naruto. Mereka memakai peralatan yang dibawanya untuk membobol kunci jendela. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi pencuri buronan kelas kakap itu untuk menyelinap. Beberapa saat kemudian, jendela yang terkunci itu berhasil terbuka. Keduanya saling berpandangan dan mengangguk satu sama lain. Dengan hati-hati mereka masuk satu-persatu lalu mengendap-endap di lorong yang gelap. Sebelum itu, Hidan membuka kunci pintu depan agar mereka bisa kabur dengan mudah.

Dengan aba-aba dari Kakuzu, Hidan pun mengekor di belakang Kakuzu.

DUKK! Tiba-tiba saja wajah Hidan terantuk punggung Kakuzu.

"Hei, kenapa kau berhenti tiba-tiba begitu, sih? Aduh, sakit!" bisik Hidan seraya mengusap-usap hidungnya yang kesakitan.

"Kau ini bodoh atau bahlul, hah? Kau menginjak jubahku, dasar bodoh!" sentak Kakuzu setengah berbisik.

"Benarkah? Maaf, maaf, aku tidak tahu. Di sini 'kan gelap!" jawab Hidan dengan wajah tak bersalah.

"Sudah, kita berpencar saja dari sini. Aku akan mencari di bawah, kau cari ke atas. Ingat, setelah berhasil menemukannya, kau segera beritahu aku!"

"Aku tahu. Kau sudah mengatakannya lebih dari sepuluh kali!"

"Baiklah, mulai bergerak!"

'Huh, dasar mata duitan! Takut sekali uangnya kuambil,' gumam Hidan pelan. Dia pun menuju lantai dua, tempat kamar Naruto dan Sakura berada.

Dengan hati-hati, Hidan melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga sambil meraba-raba tembok dinding. Setelah sampai di anak tangga terakhir, Hidan melihat sebuah kamar yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan merupakan kamar Naruto dan Sakura. Sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan penuh waspada, Hidan mulai mendekat ke pintu kamar dan meraih knop pintu sambil memutarnya. Sebuah senyum tersungging dengan manis di bibirnya. "Tidak terkunci, hihihi…" ucapnya seraya memasuki kamar yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu tidur itu.

Sementara itu, Kakuzu yang mencari di bawah mulai menggeledah lemari dan bufet. Dengan bantuan senter kecil, dia mengobrak-abrik isi lemari dan bufet. Namun tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Belum puas, dia mulai memeriksa bawah meja dan kursi, lalu ke atas lemari, bahkan dia memeriksa belakang lukisan dan foto yang terpajang di dinding, memeriksa kalau-kalau ada sebuah brankas yang tersembunyi di baliknya, seperti yang selalu ia lihat di film-film.

"Dimana dia menyembunyikan koper itu? Benar-benar menyusahkan!" rutuk Kakuzu mulai kesal.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Hidan mengendap-endap di dalam kamar sambil terus memerhatikan sepasang manusia yang masih asyik dibuai sang mimpi. Matanya mulai mengeksplor kamar bercat biru itu. Pandangannya akhirnya tertuju pada lemari pakaian yang berukuran cukup besar. Dengan hati-hati, Hidan mendekati lemari itu dan perlahan membukanya. Dia memeriksa setiap bagian lemari dengan seksama. Hasilnya, nihil.

Selanjutnya, Hidan memeriksa bufet kecil di samping tempat tidur. Tiba-tiba saja Hidan terkejut karena sebuah tangan mendarat di pundaknya.

DEG! Jantung Hidan kini berdegup kencang. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajahnya. Padahal pencarian baru saja dimulai, masa harus tertangkap tanpa hasil apapun?

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya kemudian.

Hidan semakin bergetar. 'Apa yang harus kukatakan sekarang?' batinnya. Otaknya berpikir keras memikirkan satu alasan yang menurutnya masuk akal.

"Umm…a-aku sedang memeriksa apa di sini a-ada semut atau tidak…," jawabnya gugup tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun.

"Hah? Jadi kau sedang mencari selimut, Sakura-chan? Kemarilah, biar aku yang akan menghangatkanmu, hehe…,"

THUD. Hening.

Hidan nampak terkejut mendengar jawaban itu. Perlahan, dia mulai menolehkan wajahnya. Dan kini Hidan benar-benar dibuat melongo. Sang pemilik tangan berambut kuning yang baru saja memergokinya ternyata hanya mengigau dalam mimpi! Hidan ingin sekali mencekik lehernya saat itu juga karena hampir saja membuatnya jantungan. Susah payah dia mengarang sebuah alasan.

"Sakura-chaaann…," Naruto kemudian berbalik dari posisinya. Hidan yang panik, langsung tiarap di samping tempat tidur sambil memejamkan matanya dengan kuat.

Setelah beberapa menit tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Hidan mengecek tempat tidur dengan perlahan. Setelah dilihatnya Naruto kini tidur dengan posisi memunggunginya sambil memeluk sang istri, Hidan pun mulai bangkit dari tiarapnya. Namun, baru saja dia akan mengangkat tubuhnya dari lantai yang dingin, tiba-tiba saja…

DZIGH! Kaki Naruto menghantam punggung Hidan dengan cukup keras. "Aaawwmppphh―!" Hidan segera membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan sambil menahan teriakan kesakitannya. Dia meringis sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya. Ketika dilihatnya, sang pemilik kaki masih tertidur dengan polosnya.

"Demi Dewa Jashin, setelah ini aku tidak mau melakukan hal ini lagi! Sikapnya tidur seperti setan! Jangan-jangan dia bisa membunuhku tanpa disadarinya! Ck, kalau begini lebih baik aku tidak memilih koper itu lagi. Aku masih sayang nyawaku. Biar saja si Kakuzu yang mencarinya!" rutuk Hidan.

Dengan langkah terpincang-pincang, Hidan berniat untuk keluar saja dari kamar dan menghentikan aksi pencariannya. Namun, tanpa disadarinya tiba-tiba saja kakinya tersandung sesuatu yang keras sehingga membuatnya terjatuh. Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar suara sesuatu yang pecah dari bawah. Dan hal itu membuat Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Naru-kun, bangun!" serunya seraya mengguncang-guncang bahu suaminya.

Dengan malas, Naruto mencoba membuka matanya. "Ada apa, Sakura-chan…?"

"Kau dengar tadi? Sepertinya ada suara sesuatu yang pecah dari bawah!"

"Hah? Kau pasti salah dengar, Sakura-chan."

"Tidak, Naru-kun. Aku yakin aku tidak salah. Jangan-jangan ada pencuri yang masuk ke rumah kita! Ayo periksa, Naru-kun!"

"Apa, pencuriii?" Naruto pun akhirnya sadar sepenuhnya.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya bangun dan memeriksa ke bawah. Tak lupa Sakura meraih sapu sebagai senjata untuk menghajar sang pencuri yang telah berani masuk rumahnya.

Sementara Hidan yang kini tengah bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur bisa bernapas lega. "Hampir saja…. Tapi suara apa tadi yang pecah? Jangan-jangan si Kakuzu? Gah, bodoh sekali!" gumam Hidan. "Aku harus segera memberitahunya!"

Saat akan meraih wireless-nya, tangan Hidan tanpa sengaja menyentuh benda keras yang tadi membuatnya terjatuh. Hidan terkejut ketika dia merasakan benda itu berbentuk persegi. "Hei, bentuknya seperti…," Hidan meraih senternya kemudian diarahkannya pada benda itu. Seketika, matanya terbelalak penuh kebahagiaan. "Koper hitam!"

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Kakuzu yang kini tengah bersembunyi di balik kulkas, tampak cemas. Dia merutuki keteledorannya karena menjatuhkan sebuah vas bunga yang terpajang di meja kecil dekat televisi. Tiba-tiba saja Kakuzu mendengar suara Hidan dari wirelessnya. Cepat-cepat Kakuzu menjawab panggilan dari Hidan.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan kopernya?"

"Ya, ya! Cepat ke lantai dua! Aku sudah berhasil menemukannya! Posisiku ada di dalam kamar. Hati-hati karena pemilik rumah sekarang sedang turun menuju posisimu," jawab Hidan dari seberang wireless.

"Bagus! Baiklah aku segera ke sana." Kakuzu kemudian melongokkan kepalanya dari balik kulkas. Tak jauh dari posisinya, terdengar suara dua orang yang kini menuju ke arahnya. Kakuzu kembali bersembunyi. Beruntung, keadaan rumah yang gelap membantunya menyembunyikan diri.

"Naru-kun, cepat nyalakan lampunya," seru Sakura yang kini mengekor di belakang Naruto.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar. Aku sedang mencari saklarnya," jawab Naruto yang meraba-raba dinding, mencari saklar lampu. "Gawat…," ucapnya tiba-tiba setelah berhasil menemukan saklar lampu.

"Kenapa, Naru-kun?" tanya Sakura ikut cemas.

"Sepertinya listriknya padam!"

"Apa?"

Kakuzu yang mendengar suara ribut itu tampak tersenyum senang. "Kebetulan sekali. Ini akan mempermudah pekerjaanku, khukhukhu…," gumamnya pelan.

"Sakura-chan, kau cari senter di dapur," ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah." Sakura pun melangkah pelan-pelan menuju ke dapur. Kakuzu terlihat semakin panik karena sang pemilik rumah akan berada dekat sekali dengan posisinya. Setelah Sakura berhasil tiba di pintu dapur, tangannya kemudian meraba-raba laci lemari untuk mencari senter. Di saat itulah Kakuzu memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk segera kabur dari tempat persembunyiannya. Agaknya kemampuan melihat Kakuzu di dalam kegelapan sudah menjadi biasa baginya…

JDUKK! …atau tidak.

"Ouch―!" Kakuzu meringis menahan sakit sambil memegangi dengkulnya. Sungguh sial, disaat genting seperti itu, jubahnya yang kedodoran terinjak oleh kakinya sendiri dan menabrak ujung lemari es. Terang saja, Sakura yang mendengar suara ringisan itu langsung berbalik.

"Siapa itu?" serunya seraya menghampiri sumber suara. Sekelebat bayangan hitam yang tampak berlari tertangkap oleh mata Sakura. "Hah, itu pencurinyaaa!" teriak Sakura seraya mengangkat sapu yang dipegangnya. Dia pun segera menyusul sang pencuri. Namun, berkali-kali kakinya tersandung sesuatu. "Jangan lari!"

BUKK! BUKK! Sakura memukuli punggung pencuri itu dengan sapunya.

"Aduh, hentikan!" teriaknya.

"Kau pikir kau bisa lolos dariku, hah? Rasakan ini, dasar pencuri!"

"Sakura-chan, aku bukan pencuri! Aku Naruto! Naruto!"

Sakura terkejut saat tahu ternyata dia salah sasaran dan segera menghentikan pukulannya. "Naru-kun? Kau benar Naru-kun?"

"Iya, ini aku! Kenapa kau malah memukulku, sih? Aduh, sakiiitt!"

"Ya, ampun! Maafkan aku, Naru-kun. Aku tidak tahu. Kupikir tadi pencuri karena aku lihat dia lewat sini!" ucap Sakura seraya membantu Naruto mengusap punggungnya yang kesakitan.

"Apa? Pencurinya lewat sini?"

"Iya! Tidak salah lagi. Sepertinya tadi dia tersandung, aku mendengar suara kesakitan."

"Jangan-jangan dia ke atas? Ayo kita susul!"

"Hm!" Sakura mengangguk dan bergegas mengikuti Naruto yang kini memegang sebuah senter.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"Lama sekali, sih! Kita bisa ketahuan!" gerutu Hidan yang tampak kesal.

"Jangan banyak protes! Aku nyaris ketahuan tadi gara-gara jubah ini!"

"Ya, sudah. Kau sudah menukar kopernya 'kan? Kita harus segera keluar dari sini!"

"Aku tahu! Tapi tidak mungkin lewat pintu. Para pemilik rumah ini pasti sedang menuju kemari. Satu-satunya jalan hanya lewat jendela!"

"Apa?"

"Cepat, sudah tidak ada waktu lagi! Terserah kalau kau memilih untuk tertangkap dan berakhir di penjara." Kakuzu segera membuka jendela kamar Naruto dan Sakura. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia melompat dari lantai setinggi lima meter itu.

Hidan yang melihat aksi terjun bebas Kakuzu hanya bisa bergidik saat menyaksikan tubuh Kakuzu yang berdebam di atas rumput halaman rumah. Dia kemudian berjalan sempoyongan menuju keluar dengan koper hitam yang berhasil dicurinya.

Hidan tampak menelan ludah. Suara sang pemilik rumah semakin terdengar jelas. Hanya beberapa langkah lagi mereka sampai di kamar. Sambil memejamkan mata dengan mulut komat-kamit, akhirnya Hidan pun mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Dewa Jashin, jika aku mati, biarkan arwahku menghantui si Kakuzu sampai dia menyadari dosanya karena telah melibatkan aku dalam pencurian ini."

BRAAKK! Pintu kamar dibuka Naruto dengan cukup keras. Sakura yang berdiri di belakang Naruto tampak terkejut ketika didapatinya jendela kamarnya sudah terbuka lebar.

"Pencurinya sudah kabur!" seru Sakura seraya berlari menuju jendela. Dilihatnya tidak ada siapapun di bawah sana.

"Gawat! Kopernya, Sakura-chan!"

"Hah?"

Menyadari hal itu Sakura segera mengeluarkan koper hitam Naruto dari bawah tempat tidur. Bersamaan dengan itu, listrik sudah kembali menyala.

"Syukurlah kopernya masih ada…," ujar Naruto lega. Dia pun segera membuka koper itu untuk mengecek isinya. Begitu kopernya dibuka, mata Naruto dan Sakura membulat sempurna dengan mulut menganga saat melihat apa isi koper itu.

"Naru-kun, ini 'kan uang monopoli?"

"TIDAAAKKK!" teriak Naruto dengan kencang. Mengambil alih tugas para ayam jantan.

Sementara Kakuzu dan Hidan yang telah berhasil melarikan diri dengan selamat kini sudah kembali ke dalam mobil dengan sebuah senyum kemenangan, terutama Kakuzu yang memang cinta Ryo setengah hidup.

"Akhirnya kita berhasil juga mendapatkan koper ini! Haha…." Kakuzu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tapi, jangan lupa bagianku juga! Aku mau mengobati encokku!" dengus Hidan yang kini masih memegangi pinggangnya yang encok gara-gara terjun dari lantai tadi.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat uang-uang ini. Uangku sayang, ayah datang…!" seru Kakuzu seraya membuka koper hitam itu. Namun, belum sempat dia membukanya, tangan Hidan menahan tangan Kakuzu. "Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?"

"Akulah yang harus membuka koper itu!" seru Hidan.

"Apa katamu? Enak saja, aku yang harus membukanya!"

"Tidak bisa! Aku yang menemukannya lebih dulu, sampai harus mengorbankan punggungku diinjak-injak si blonde itu!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku yang memimpin rencana pencurian ini!" Kakuzu mendorong Hidan ke samping, membuat kepalanya terbentur kaca mobil.

"Dasar curang kau, Kakuzu!"

"Sudah diam dan jangan banyak protes!" Kakuzu pun membuka koper itu.

JENG! JENG!

Wajah Kakuzu dan Hidan yang tadi terlihat begitu semangat seketika itu juga berubah drastis. Mereka seakan membatu saat melihat apa isi koper itu.

"Apa ini? Ce-celana boxer?" ucap Hidan tak percaya.

"T-tidak mungkin. Pasti uangnya ada di bawah tumpukan boxer-boxer ini!" seru Kakuzu. Tangannya sibuk melempar boxer-boxer beraneka warna dan corak ke wajah Hidan. Namun, sampai ke dasar koper itu tidak ada satu peser pun Ryo. Kakuzu benar-benar tidak terima.

"Haaahhh~ lalu apa artinya usaha kita tadi itu? Benar-benar buang waktu saja, sudah begitu badanku jadi sakit semua lagi!" keluh Hidan. "Umm…Kakuzu, aku rela kalau semua isi koper itu jadi milikmu. Aku benar-benar rela. Jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk membaginya denganku."

"KUSOOO…!" teriak Kakuzu sambil menangis guling-guling. "Sepuluh juta Ryooo…!"

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Matahari muncul dengan riangnya menerangi kamar seorang bocah enam belas tahun yang kini baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sambil bersiul-siul gembira. Konohamaru berjalan menuju tumpukan tas yang belum sempat dibereskannya kemarin.

Dia meraih koper hitam, tempat celana-celana boxernya tersimpan. Saat dibukanya koper itu, Konohamaru terbelalak lebar begitu dia melihat isinya. "U-uang?"

Konohamaru meraba gepokan uang yang tersusun rapi di dalam koper dengan ekspresi wajah tidak percaya. Konohamaru mengambil uang-uang itu dan menciumnya dengan penuh penghayatan. "I-ini benar-benar asli! Ini uang asli! Hahaha…."

Konohamaru segera meraih telepon genggamnya dan memencet nomor telepon teman baiknya. "Udon, hari ini kita makan-makan enak, yuk! Aku baru saja dapat rejeki nomplok! Kau jangan khawatir, aku yang akan traktir, hehe…. Beritahu juga Moegi. Pokoknya hari ini kita senang-senang! Kita bertemu di Taman Konoha jam sepuluh. Ok, bye!"

Klik. Telepon pun ditutup. Konohamaru sekali lagi memegang uang puluhan juta Ryo itu dengan tawa yang lebar. "Satu juta, tiga juta, lima juta tiga ratus ribu, tujuh juta…huaaa banyak sekali! Aku pusing menghitungnya!" serunya dengan girang. "Eh, tapi ini benar-benar aneh. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja boxer-ku berubah jadi uang? Ah, sudahlah mungkin ini sebuah mukjizat dari langit. Mulai sekarang, aku akan menyimpan boxer-boxer-ku di dalam koper ini lagi. Siapa tahu saat dibuka nanti keluar mobil, hihihi…."

Konohamaru pun bergegas memakai bajunya dan bersiap-siap untuk rencananya hari ini.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Sementara di Kediaman Namikaze-Haruno suara tangisan tak henti-hentinya mengalun, memenuhi setiap sudut rumah itu.

"UANGKUUU…!" Naruto menangis meraung-raung seperti anak kecil sepanjang hari tanpa henti sambil memandangi koper dengan frustasi. Koper yang berisi uang bayaran hasil pesanan mie ramen dari salah satu pelanggannya untuk pesta reuni kampus itu, kini sudah raib dan berganti menjadi uang monopoli. Omzet yang kini berubah menjadi sebuah kerugian parah perusahaannya.

"Naru-kun…," Sakura hanya bisa memandang sang suami dengan tatapan iba sambil mengelus rambut kuningnya yang jabrik itu. "Kasihan, kasihan, kasihan 'ttebayo…."

"Hei, Sakura-chan, itu 'kan kalimatku," ucap Naruto.

"Oh, ya, maaf."

"Kenapa begini 'ttebayo…?" isak Naruto.

Jadi semua ini sebenarnya salah siapa? Sakura? Atau Konohamaru?

Andai Naruto tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi jauh sebelum pencurian itu terjadi. =P

**~End of scene 2~**

Thanks for reading, minna-san…

Um…aku nggak bisa janji buat nge-update kilat chapter selanjutnya, hehe...karena aku nggak tau kapan bisa dapet idenya lagi. Jadi kalau ada yang mau nyumbang ide unik en gokil kasih tahu aja, oceh! Siapa tahu bisa bantu aku buat bikin chapter selanjutnya, kekeke…


End file.
